


Wet Spot

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Piss, Slushies, Urine, embarrasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bismuth decides to try a slushie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Spot

Bismuth leaned back on the couch with a grunt as she flicked the foot piece up, deciding to lay back, relax, watch TV, and drink slushies. Oh, how much she had enjoyed them when they first were introduced to her Home Planet. With a delighted hum, she finished the rest of her second slushie before deciding to get up and toss the cup into the garbage before going over to the door, deciding to leave and go to the store to get another slushie. Half-way into walking to the store, she felt the urge to.. urinate. Luckily she had a bladder of metal so she would be just fine. That's what she thought at least.

. . .

Finally, heading home a tad uncomfortably, Bismuth was sipping on her third slushie. That's when the urge struck again but stronger. With a soft noise, she felt herself leak a bit which probed her to walk a tad quicker. Oh fuck, she really had to go now. But home was so far away. Bismuth tried her best to hold back the feeling as she quietly whimpered, nervously glancing around as her face flushed a dark colour. She felt awfully embarrassed. If she pissed herself in front of a bunch of gems, they'd never forget her and that'd be her legacy. Hopefully it wouldn't be.

. . .  
"Oh.. fuck. I really gotta piss soon.. these slushies are too much but they're so damn good." Bismuth groaned as she finally entered her house, biting her lip at the strong feeling. It felt so good and she just wanted to let it all out but couldn't just yet. She went to put the slushie down on the counter before rushing upstairs.  She immediately froze in her foot steps after getting to the bathroom door. A warm fluid began trickling down her leg and then onto the floor. The noise of piss leaking through her pants was at least delightful as was the feeling of finally being able to urinate but fuck! She was just so close to the bathroom and she just had to end up pissing herself unfortunately. With a pitiful and embarrassed whimper, she simply leaned against the bathroom door. She just didn't want to move. Maybe she'd just go shower away her embarrassment. soon.

// "bladder of metal"  
pun intended. //


End file.
